


Respirer à nouveau

by ikeracity, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik comes back, Fix-It, Français | French, M/M, Translation, chess fixes everything, coming home, introspective
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Au final, c’est simple.Tu enlèves le casque car il t’étouffe, tu montes dans un train, et tu retournes vers le seul endroit que tu considères comme ton foyer. Auprès de Charles.





	Respirer à nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Breathe Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403551) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Traduction d'un texte de la fantastique [Ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)  
> Corrigé par [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss)  
> D'autres à venir !

Au final, c’est simple.

Tu enlèves le casque car il t’étouffe. Autrefois, c’était une protection. Autrefois, c’était la sécurité. Maintenant, c’est juste de la chaleur et un poids mort, quelque chose qui n’a jamais vraiment aidé car Charles était déjà dans ta tête dès les premiers instants dans l’océan, avec ou sans télépathie. Le casque n’a jamais changé ça, et tu penses que tu le réalises tout juste. La voix de Charles résonne toujours dans ta tête, ses idéaux continuent d’assaillir tes pensées, brisant tes propres arguments, retournant tes propres mots contre eux-mêmes. Il t’a changé durant ces quelques mois. C’est seulement maintenant, des années plus tard, que tu prends la mesure de ce changement.

Tu pars dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dort. Azazel est de garde et il ne dit rien quand il te voit passer. Il te regarde seulement de ses yeux sombres et imperturbables, ni désapprobateurs ni bienveillants. Il ne comprendra pas. Aucun d’eux ne comprendra. Mais ils ne diront rien car tu les as guidés pendant ces cinq dernières années, et si c’est ce que tu veux, ils ne t’arrêteront pas. Après tout ce temps, tu as au moins gagné ça.

Tu ne demandes pas à Azazel de te téléporter. Non, tu veux prendre du temps. Tu as  _ besoin _ de temps. Un tel changement ne se fait pas en un instant. Tu dois avoir un plan. Tu dois décider de ce que tu vas dire. Revenir après tout ce qui s’est passé est loin d’être aussi simple que cela pourrait laisser entendre. Tu n’as pas parlé à Charles depuis près de trois ans ; la dernière fois, la dispute était violente et la conversation s’est terminée sur Hank détruisant ta nouvelle voiture et toi réduisant Cérébro en pièces d’un mouvement de poignet. Tu les regrettes, à présent, ces mots emplis de colère. Tu te demandes ce que Charles doit penser. Ça fait des années, et pourtant tu te souviens de lui comme si tu l’avais vu hier. Ces yeux bleus remplis d’intelligence, cet accent tranchant, ce sourire de trois kilomètres – tu ne penses pas qu’il soit possible d’oublier quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne penses pas qu’il soit possible de l’oublier, lui. Tu le saurais, tu as essayé. Oh, comme tu as essayé.

Le train qui t’emmène au nord, en direction de New York, est beaucoup plus lent que ton mode de transport habituel, mais pour une fois, tu n’es pas impatient. À la gare, personne ne te reconnaît, même si ton visage a fait les gros titres tous les matins pendant pratiquement quatre ans. Tu supposes que c’est à cause du casque. Il t’a changé de plus d’une manière.

Le vrombissement sourd du train te berce dans une paix somnolente. Tu appuies tes doigts contre les murs de métal, savourant la sensation de pouvoir sous tes mains. Sans même y consacrer une pensée, tu donnes au train une légère poussée, si légère que même le conducteur ne remarquera pas l’augmentation de vitesse. L’idée de contrôler une masse si imposante t’électrise, te rappelle le récepteur satellite il y a si longtemps. Tu pousses le train encore une fois, cette fois-ci un peu plus vite, et le point entre rage et sérénité ne t’a jamais paru aussi simple à franchir. Le train s’ébranle alors qu’il prend un virage, mais tu le tiens fermement sur les rails, mais tu le maintiens fermement sur les rails, totalement conscient qu'il pourrait dérailler si tu relâches la pression de tes doigts. Le pouvoir est entêtant, et le contrôle exaltant. Alors que le train continue sa course, tu le gardes solidement en place, te délectant du danger de ce désastre potentiel : il suffirait que ta main dérape pour que les wagons soient anéantis. Mais une telle chose n’arrivera pas parce que tu t’es entraîné, tu as appris, et que c’est aussi simple que de faire léviter une pièce entre tes doigts.

Au bout d’un moment, tu réalises qu’un sourire s’est étiré sur ton visage, un sourire si vrai qu’il te surprend. Tu te demandes quand c’est arrivé pour la dernière fois. De quand date la dernière fois que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour quelque chose de si subtile, si discret ? Quand tes pouvoirs - ou d'autres pouvoirs - t'ont-ils fait sourire pour la dernière fois ? Tu te souviens de ces jours il y a si longtemps, à Westchester, quand Raven amusait la galerie en les imitant l’un après l’autre, répliquant accents et mimiques. Hank avait utilisé ses pieds pour jongler avec sept assiettes en même temps, et Alex avait réduit la cuisine en une zone de guerre en essayant d’allumer les bougies du gâteau d’anniversaire de Sean avec ses pouvoirs. Tu te souviens du rire, et spécialement du point auquel les yeux de Charles s’éclairaient lorsqu’il riait. Il était beau. Ils étaient  _ tous _ beaux. Le manque est une douleur qui brûle dans ton torse, vengeresse, et tu es heureux d’avoir enlevé ce casque et d’être monté dans ce train avant que quiconque ne te dissuade. Tu crois en la cause avec la même dureté de fer qu'il y a cinq ans, mais les années de guerre t'ont épuisé et tu n'as plus besoin d'en être la figure de proue. Tu ne veux plus être au milieu des évènements. Tu ne veux plus que des choses simples, maintenant – Charles, le frisson d’un train, une maison.

Un foyer, songes-tu. Il n’y a qu’un endroit où tu es allé durant ces cinq dernières années qui te semble approprié. Tu te souviens de ses longs corridors, ses douzaines de pièces qui t’avaient initialement choqué de par leur extravagance. La première fois que tu es venu au manoir, tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de tout convertir en quantité de nourriture – ce que cette lampe pourrait payer, quel prix pourrait atteindre cette tapisserie dans un marché, ou à quel point ce tapis moelleux pourrait nourrir une famille de quatre pendant un an. Ce genre de luxe te dégoûtait. Mais tu t’es ensuite rendu compte que ces objets appartenaient à Charles, et ça les avait rendus précieux à tes yeux. Charles avait cette capacité à te faire changer d'avis sur tout, et cette fois-là n'avait pas fait exception. Tu as une certaine affection pour le manoir, maintenant. Même la façon dont le tapis dans ta chambre s’écrasait sous les soles de tes bottes te manque, alors que tu détestais cette sensation. Avoir une maison, un refuge rien qu’à soi est un concept qui t’est étranger – tu as perdu la tienne bien avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait d’en posséder une – mais si tu devais choisir un endroit à considérer comme ton foyer, tout ce qui te viendrait à l’esprit serait ta chambre en face de celle de Charles.

Tu te demandes si elle n’a pas changé, si Charles l’a donnée à quelqu’un d’autre. Il doit avoir des douzaines d’étudiants, maintenant ; les chambres sont certainement toutes occupées. Mais tu aimes à penser – et c’est l’un des rêves secrets que tu as visionné encore et encore dans ta tête la nuit, quand tu étais seul et dénudé de tout masque – qu‘elle est peut-être toujours comme dans tes souvenirs, et que si tu décides un jour de revenir, tu trouveras le tout comme tu l’avais laissé : les couvertures rejetées à gauche comme quand tu sautais hors du lit chaque matin, l’horloge montée de travers sur le mur de gauche, les compartiments secrets que tu avais construits dans le sol (approuvés par Charles, parce que tu comprenais son besoin de confiance autant qu’il comprenait ton besoin de paix).

Enfin... Tu supposes que tu le sauras rapidement.

« Ce siège est pris ? »

Tu sursautes violemment, les yeux écarquillés et ta main volant automatiquement au couteau caché contre ta hanche. Mais c’est seulement une jeune femme, peut-être de ton âge, qui montre du doigt l’espace à côté de toi avec un regard inquisiteur. Tu te rends compte pour la première fois que le train s’est rempli et que la place à côté de toi est la seule encore vide. Etrange. Tu étais définitivement plus alerte que ça, avant.

« Non, » tu grommelles, tournant ton visage vers la vitre juste au cas où elle te reconnaisse. « Allez-y. »

Elle s’installe à côté de toi, posant un sac épais sous ses pieds. Malgré toi, tu y jettes un œil, surpris par la tension de son tissu, et elle te surprend à l’observer. Un sourire penaud prend place sur son visage, et elle explique, « Je déménage. »

« Je n’ai pas demandé. » tu lui réponds d’un ton bourru, te retournant à nouveau vers la vitre.

« Je rentre à la maison, en fait. » ajoute-t-elle, ignorant l’allusion. Tellement humain. Tu plisses les yeux et ne réponds pas, mais elle continue quand même, se parlant à elle-même plus qu’à toi. « Je suis du Connecticut. Je n’y suis pas retournée depuis quelques années. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Je me suis disputée avec mon frère et ma sœur. »

Tu grognes vaguement, espérant qu’elle le prenne comme du désintérêt, mais apparemment elle considère que c’est l’exact opposé. Se tournant vers toi, elle demande, « Quelle est votre histoire ? »

« Je n’en ai pas. » tu murmures, appuyant ta tête contre le verre froid de la fenêtre.

« Fadaises, » dit-elle. « Tout le monde a une histoire. »

_ Pas une que je vais te raconter,  _ tu penses, amer. Tu croises les bras et refuses de céder, mais la femme persiste. C’est irritant de voir combien elle te rappelle Charles.

« Allez, » insiste-t-elle. « C’est un long voyage jusqu’à Hartford. Enfin, pour moi, du moins. Où allez-vous ? »

Peut-être que c’est le manque de vraie conversation pendant très longtemps. Peut-être que c’est parce que ça te manque de parler d’autre chose que de planques d’armes et de l’établissement gouvernemental le plus proche. Quelle que soit la raison, tu ouvres la bouche et dis, « New-York. »

Elle semble agréablement surprise par ta réponse ; tu es plutôt énervé contre elle, contre toi-même. « New-York ? » répète-t-elle avec un sourire. « Nous allons dans la même direction. »

« Mm. » tu maugrées. Tu aurais pu penser que c’était évident, vu que vous étiez dans le même train.

« Vous rendez visite à de la famille ? » elle jette un œil autour de vous et fronce les sourcils, « Vous voyagez léger, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tu n’as rien de plus sur toi que les vêtements que tu portes et le couteau à ta hanche. Peut-être que ç’aurait été plus judicieux d’emmener au moins un petit sac, mais tu n’as pas vraiment organisé ton départ. Tu étais fatigué et tu en avais assez et tu as enlevé ce casque, et c’était tout. Maintenant, tu te demandes si tu n’aurais pas dû planifier ça avec plus de détails. Et si Charles te renvoie d’où tu viens ? Si, d’une quelconque manière tu n’arrives pas jusqu’à New-York, ça aiderait d’avoir au moins quelques affaires. Tu pourrais toujours retourner à la Confrérie – mais non, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, la queue entre les jambes comme un chien battu. Si Charles refuse de te voir… et bien, tu réfléchiras à ce moment-là. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui réponds, mais tu le fais. « C’était impulsif, » tu expliques. « En quelque sorte. »

Elle opine comme si elle comprenait. « Ah. Je vois. Quand je suis partie, j’ai claqué la porte de la maison et je ne suis jamais revenue. Je n’avais aucun projet après être partie, et ça m’a pris un temps fou pour retomber sur mes pieds. Parfois les gens… font des choses sans vraiment les penser. »

Tu ne comprends ça que trop bien. Tu n’as pas voulu arracher ce portail dans le camp de concentration, mais tu l’as fait, et tu as attiré l’attention de Schmidt à cause de ça. Tu n’as pas voulu détourner cette balle dans le dos de Charles, mais tu l’as fait, et maintenant Charles vivra le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Tu n’as certainement pas prévu de tomber amoureux de l’idéaliste le plus exaspérant, l’homme le plus douloureusement gentil du monde, mais tu l’as fait, et ça a tout changé.

Tu regardes à nouveau par la fenêtre et tu observes le paysage qui défile. Chaque seconde te rapproche de la fin. De lui.

« Je rentre à la maison aussi, » tu murmures, ton esprit loin d’ici – des centaines de kilomètres en avant, avec Charles et les jeunes au manoir. Tu te demandes si Charles peut te sentir maintenant que tu ne portes plus le casque. Est-ce que Charles peut t’atteindre d’aussi loin ?  _ Es-tu là, Charles ? _

La femme sourit à la mélancolie dans ta voix. « Vous semblez avoir le mal du pays. »

Le mal du pays ? Peut-être. Ici, sans aucun membre de la Confrérie pour en être témoin et personne pour qui tu dois être fort, tu peux te l’admettre.

« J’ai hâte de revoir mon frère et ma sœur. » songe la femme à voix haute, avec un soupire heureux. « Ça fait trop longtemps. » Elle glisse un regard curieux dans ta direction et demande, « Qui vous attend à la maison ? »

Tu fermes les yeux et rappelles à l’avant de ta mémoire ces yeux bleus brillants et ce sourire accueillant. C’est un vieux souvenir et il devrait être abîmé, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tu vois tous les détails avec autant de précision que ce qu’ils avaient été cinq ans plus tôt. « Un vieil ami. » tu dis, souriant au souvenir. Tu poses à nouveau tes doigts contre les murs de métal et pousse le train en avant, volant vers la fin, le commencement.

La femme essaye d’engager à nouveau la conversation, mais tu l’ignores, perdu dans tes pensées. Charles t’a appris comment le faire, comment te retrancher dans la sécurité de ton esprit en bloquant tout le reste. Il t’a aidé à le faire plus d’une fois, et dans ces moments-là, il n’y avait plus que lui et toi. Tu repousses ces souvenirs maintenant, te concentrant sur le bercement du train, laissant ton esprit dériver là où tu veux aller.

Comme toujours, comme tu t’y attendais, il va à Charles. Tu te souviens avec intensité de la sensation de sa peau sous tes doigts, les sons haletants qu’il faisait et les sourires échangés secrètement avec toi au matin. Tu te souviens comment il serrait un stylo entre ses dents pendant qu’il parcourait les pages d’un livre et comment il prenait parfois cet air satisfait et magnifique quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Mais tu regardais. Tu regardais toujours.

Tu reprends vivement conscience de ce qui t’entoure lorsqu’on te touche doucement l’épaule. Encore une fois, ta main vient automatiquement chercher le couteau à ta ceinture, mais tu te retiens de le tirer. C’est la femme, son sac en main alors qu’elle se tient debout dans le couloir. « J’y vais, » dit-elle avec un sourire, « Bonne chance. »

Il y a quelque chose de sincère dans sa voix et sur son visage qui fait fondre ton regard dur. Tu l’étudies pendant un long moment avant de répondre, « Merci. Bonne chance à vous aussi. »

Elle te lance un dernier sourire avant de disparaître derrière les portes. Tu la regardes partir avec un sentiment indéfinissable qui prend naissance profondément dans ta cage thoracique. Ça fait des années que tu n’as pas eu d’interaction pacifique avec un humain ; la conversation est à marquer d’une pierre blanche. Elle devrait te démanger les nerfs, te sortir de ta rêverie. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. En fait, elle te semble presque normale. Pas pour la première fois, tu te demandes si Charles n’avait finalement pas eu raison à propos de quelque chose, si sous toute cette naïveté de sa jeunesse, il n’y avait pas eu une part de vérité. Les humains et les mutants peuvent-ils coexister ? À une époque, cela te semblait impossible. Tu ne sais pas quoi penser, maintenant.

Quelques courtes heures plus tard, tu es à ta gare d’arrivée. C’est trop tôt – tu n’as pas encore construit de discours cohérent ; malgré toute ta grande éloquence lorsqu’il s’agit de traiter de la Confrérie, tu es complètement perdu quand il s’agit d’excuses – mais tu te mets tout de même en route. Tu n’as pas d’autre endroit où aller, après tout, et Charles lira toutes tes intentions avant même que tu ne trouves les mots pour les exprimer. Ça lui arrive d’être en avance de deux coups. Toujours. C’est agaçant. Parfois.

Tu fais signe à un taxi et tu donnes au conducteur l’adresse du café de la ville à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Charles. Même si tu as perdu l’envie de tuer chaque humain à l’intelligence limitée que tu croises, tu n’en restes pas moins méfiant. Tu ne prendras pas le risque de mener un humain jusqu’à l’école de Charles, même s’il peut effacer des mémoires aussi facilement que ce qu’il respire.

La ville est en vue, et tu étudies les devantures des magasins et des maisons qui défilent devant tes yeux avec attention. En cinq ans, presque rien n’a changé. Un barbier a pris la place d’un marchand de liqueur et la librairie a été repeinte, mais en dehors de ça, la ville pourrait ne pas avoir vieilli du tout. Tu le prends comme un bon signe.

Après avoir payé le conducteur, tu resserres un peu ta veste contre ton corps pour te parer contre la fraicheur et tu commences à marcher. Il n’y a qu’un seul chemin qui s’éloigne de la ville, et tu l’empruntes sans hésitation.

Charles t’avait conduit une ou deux fois ici avec les garçons pendant ton séjour à Westchester. Une fois, tu étais venu chercher du matériel chez l’épicier et le magasin de meubles le plus proche (Charles avait dû remplacer quelques chaises et tables après un malheureux accident impliquant le caractère d’Alex).

La dernière fois, Charles vous avait emmenés chez un glacier à l’angle de la rue principale et vous avait tous fait asseoir. Les garçons n’avaient pas pipé un mot, dévorant tout à vue, et Raven avait d’abord commandé un simple cornet avant de retourner au comptoir pour un second, puis un troisième. Tu étais resté assis sur la banquette, les mains vides, prudent devant autant de sucreries, ne sachant pas quoi prendre. Ton enfance n’avait pas vraiment été similaire à celle des autres, et toute cette… glace était un plaisir inconnu. Mais comme tu hais admettre la moindre insécurité, tu étais resté vissé à ton siège dans un silence obstiné jusqu’à ce que Charles revienne avec deux cônes, l’un pour lui et l’autre qu’il t’avait tendu l’air de rien. Tu ne l’avais pas demandé, mais il avait souri et dit « Goûte et vois ce que tu as raté depuis tout ce temps. »

Tu te souviens encore de l’explosion de saveurs sucrées sur ta langue et du rire de Charles devant l’expression de pure surprise et de joie affichée sur ton visage.

Tu marches pendant longtemps. Le ciel clair se fond dans l’obscurité, les rayons orange du soleil disparaissant dans le crépuscule. La marche te calme, éclaircit tes pensées. Alors que tu te rapproches du manoir et que tu commences à reconnaître certains repères, tu es saisi par l’envie de courir. Tu as l’impression d’avoir marché toute ta vie et que c’est seulement maintenant que tu commences à t’approcher de ta vraie destination. La fin est si proche que tu peux la goûter – et elle a le goût de brandy et de glace.

Tu arrives à peine au sommet d’une colline quand tu le sens : le toucher hésitant, incrédule tout contre la frontière de ta conscience, presque imperceptible. Quelque chose se resserre dans ta poitrine, et tu te retiens de courir la distance qu’il te reste jusqu’au manoir.

_ Erik ?  _ la voix de Charles résonne, hésitante, dans ton esprit.

_ Bonjour _ , tu penses maladroitement en retour, parce que quand Charles avait tenté de t’apprendre la technique de projection il y a si longtemps, tu t’étais contenté de la méthode absurde de juste  _ pousser _ des pensées dans sa direction après que tu t’étais rendu compte qu’il les recevrait d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Sa surprise et sa prudence te frappent comme une tornade avant qu’il n’arrive à se ressaisir. Tu peux le sentir rôder aux limites de ton esprit, sans qu’il y entre mais tout de même présent. Il est aussi hésitant que toi.  _ Tu marches ? _ finit-il par demander.  _ Depuis la ville ? C’est presque dix kilomètres. Tu aurais pu appeler, j’aurais… _

_ Envoyé une voiture ? _ Tu sais que Charles peut sentir ton amusement.  _ Avec qui ? _ Alex préfèrerait s’arracher le bras avec ses propres dents que de t’offrir la moindre aide, et Hank… Ta dernière rencontre avec Hank était loin d’être amicale. Les autres avaient appris à te craindre, même les jeunes. Tu n’as aucune idée des histoires que les garçons de la première promotion ont pu raconter aux nouveaux élèves, mais tu doutes qu’elles aient été flatteuses.

_ Je serais venu _ , te répond Charles avec une chaleur que tu n’as pas senti depuis longtemps. Comme tu ne réponds pas, il se glisse un peu plus profondément dans ton esprit, toujours hésitant mais gagnant en confiance à chaque seconde qui passe sans un refus de ta part.

Tu accélères le pas. Les grandes tours du manoir de Westchester commencent tout juste à apparaître au-dessus de la crête, ressortant dans la nuit sombre. Charles reste avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu atteignes le pas de la porte. Quand tu lèves la main pour toquer en espérant que personne d’hostile ne t’attende derrière, Charles dit,  _ Entre, ce n’est pas verrouillé. _ Il sort alors de ton esprit, et tu es à nouveau seul. Tu regardes la poignée pendant un bon moment, en sachant ce que cela signifie : c’est le moment de choisir, d’aller de l’avant ou de revenir en arrière. Si tu pars maintenant, tu sais que Charles ne t’arrêtera pas. Azazel et les autres accepteront ton retour sans poser de question, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Et si tu ouvres cette porte, Charles ne t’arrêtera pas non plus ; il attendra, comme il a attendu pendant cinq ans, et l’idée est… effrayante. Cet homme t’attendra, après tout ce que tu as fait. Il est… insondable. Il l’a toujours été.

Tu fermes les yeux et imagines pendant une seconde les difficultés qui t’attendent, la rage d’Alex et l’air renfrogné de Sean et même Charles – même Charles sera en colère. Les élèves auront peur de toi, comme on le leur a enseigné. Marcher dans ces couloirs ne sera jamais comme avant. Ce serait plus simple de faire demi-tour maintenant, d’oublier cette folie et de t’en retourner vers la Confrérie qui t’a soutenu quand tu en avais besoin. Tu as été stupide de penser que rien n’aurait changé.

_ Ouvre cette porte immédiatement _ , dit Charles, glissant dans ta tête si rapidement que c’est comme s’il n’en était jamais parti,  _ ou je vais te faire du mal _ .

Tu as l’impression de ne pas avoir souri depuis une éternité, mais en cet instant, tes lèvres se tendent vers le haut sans aucune restriction, et juste comme ça, c’est aussi facile que ça l’était avant. La porte s’ouvre avec un mouvement de ton poignet, et Charles t’attend de l’autre côté, ses yeux bleus fixés sur ton visage.

« Je – » tu murmures, un millier de mots à dire et un millier de manières de le faire mais aucune suffisante.

Tu es désolé pour le fauteuil roulant – tu le seras toujours – mais tu ne t’excuseras jamais pour la guerre que tu as menée. Charles suivait ses croyances, tu suivais les tiennes, et s’il ne peut pas l’accepter –

« Tais-toi, » ordonne Charles, faisant reculer son fauteuil pour te laisser entrer. « Ne dis pas un mot. Ne le pense même pas. »

Tu peux le sentir vaciller dans et hors de ta tête, amassant tout ce qui te concerne sans avoir à l’entendre. Tu remercies alors sa télépathie, car il saura tout ce que tu veux dire mais que tu n’arrives pas à formuler. Son talent enjambe le trou entre tes sentiments informulés et tes excuses articulées, et il les accepte en un instant.

« J’ai quitté la Confrérie. » tu expliques inutilement. « Je voulais… venir ici. »

« Pour rester ? » demande Charles, même s’il devrait déjà le savoir.

Tu ouvres tes mains, lui laissant à présent le choix. « Seulement si tu le veux. Seulement si je le peux. »

Charles lève le bras et saisit ton poignet, son toucher incroyablement chaud contre ta peau. « Bien sûr que tu le peux, espèce d’idiot ; » il murmure. « Rentre. »

Tu suis Charles à travers ces couloirs dont tu te souviens si bien, tes bottes s’enfonçant dans les tapis familiers. Personne n’apparaît et le manoir est silencieux, exception faite du doux bruit des roues de Charles et de tes semelles sur le sol. Pendant une nuit pareille, il est si aisé de croire en la paix.

« Soulève-moi ? » dit Charles, et tu réalises que vous vous êtes arrêtés au pied des escaliers. Charles montre l’étage, et avec un regain de culpabilité, tu lèves la main, soulevant le fauteuil aussi doucement que tu sais le faire. Une nouvelle vague d’excuses est sur le point de franchir la digue de tes lèvres, mais Charles t’interrompt, « Non. » alors tu laisses tomber. Vous montez les escaliers en silence et, arrivés au sommet, tu déposes Charles sans même un à-coup. Il roule vers le couloir de gauche, et il te faut un moment pour réaliser que c’est le chemin qui mène à ton ancienne chambre.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, » dit Charles en s’arrêtant devant la porte familière. « Ouvre-la. »

Tu saisis la poignée avec ta main, pas tes pouvoirs, et pousse pour l’ouvrir, incertain de ce à quoi t’attendre. La vue te fige.

« Je n’y ai pas touché, » dit Charles derrière toi. « Ni personne d’autre. Si tu la veux, elle est à toi. »

Il donne l’impression que c’est si simple, comme si en acceptant cette chambre, tu peux retourner en arrière et réparer tout le mal que tu as fait. Peut-être même qu’il croit que c’est si simple, mais tu as toujours été celui qui voyait la situation le plus clairement. Il y a des centaines de problèmes à traiter, des centaines de conflits à apaiser entre toi et les garçons, toi et les nouveaux élèves, toi et Charles. Cinq ans plus tard, ça ne peut pas être si facile.

« C’est parce que tu insistes pour rendre les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont, » se plaint Charles. « Prends la chambre, et ensuite retrouve la clé du bar. Elle a été volée par Alex ou Sean, et je ne suis pas d’humeur à fouiller dans leur tête pour la retrouver. »

Tu le fixes. Tu fixes son acceptation. « Charles… »

« Ensuite reviens à mon bureau, » Charles continue en t’ignorant. « L’échiquier est toujours là. Tu es en échec. Je te mettrai échec et mat dans trois mouvements si tu ne trouves pas une meilleure stratégie que de sacrifier tous tes pions à chaque pièce que je t’envoie. »

Avec ça, il sort de la chambre, disparaissant dans le couloir en te laissant en plan. Il te faut un moment pour te remettre de la surprise – quand est-ce que cet homme s’arrêtera de te surprendre ? – puis tu fermes doucement la porte avant d’étendre tes pouvoirs à la recherche de la signature particulière de la petite clé qui correspond au verrou du cabinet dans le bureau de Charles. Tu la trouves cachée sous les coussins du canapé au rez-de-chaussée et l’attires à toi, la guidant à travers les couloirs jusqu’à ta paume offerte. Ensuite, tu marches directement jusqu’au bureau, qui se trouve être exactement comme quand tu l’as laissé cette nuit-là, lorsque tu t’es envolé pour Cuba. Charles t’attend de l’autre côté de l’échiquier, il étudie les pièces quand tu rentres.

« Du brandy, s’il te plait. » dit-il, montrant d’un geste le bar sans lever les yeux. « Pas trop. J’ai une légère migraine. »

Tu t’assois face à lui, envoyant la clé déverrouiller le cabinet et appelant à toi une bouteille et deux verres sans même bouger. Même  _ ça _ , c’est resté identique : les fins filaments que tu avais insérés dans les verres par praticité.

« À ton tour, » dit Charles, acceptant son verre avec un hochement de tête.

Il te distrait trop pour que tu joues sérieusement, et en dix minutes, tu as gaspillé le peu de pièces qu’il te restait. Charles t’envoie un rapide sourire lorsqu’il soulève sa Reine pour la reposer triomphalement quelques cases plus loin. « Echec et mat. » Quand il prononce ces mots, c’est peut être la plus belle chose que tu aies entendue en cinq ans.

Tu prends une gorgée de ta boisson et tu l’observes, observes ces yeux bleus qui sont soulignés de cercles plus sombres que dans tes souvenirs, observe la façon qu’a Charles de se pencher en avant plutôt que de croiser les jambes comme il en avait l’habitude. Il a changé, et toi aussi. Mais de temps en temps, quand son front se plisse de concentration et quand il te sourit sans aucune raison, tu vois en lui les hommes que vous étiez. Une chaleur monte alors du plus profond de ton esprit, un endroit si impossible que la cause pourrait tout simplement être Charles qui joue avec tes émotions, mais tu as arrêté de te préoccuper de ses intrusions mentales au moment où tu as enlevé le casque.

« Revanche ? » tu demandes, parce que Charles attend clairement un nouveau défi et tu ne peux décemment pas refuser.

Il sourit de façon suffisamment enfantine pour en effacer les marques sous ses yeux. « Bien sûr, mon ami. Verse-moi un autre verre de brandy, et nous pourrons même faire deux parties. »

Quelque chose se desserre dans ta poitrine, et c’est comme si tu pouvais respirer à nouveau. Pendant trop longtemps, tu as pataugé dans un océan, et Charles s’est rapproché et t’en a extirpé.

Quand tu l’as laissé, il a continué à t’appeler et n’a pas cessé de te demander de rentrer à la maison depuis. Tu veux le remercier pour ça, de savoir ce dont tu avais besoin quand tu en avais besoin, même si tu ne pouvais lui rendre la faveur. Et tu es à nouveau ici, assis en face de lui et entouré par la nuit sombre et silencieuse, un échiquier entre vous et un verre à la main. La camaraderie qui s’étire entre vous est immanquable.

À une époque, tu t’es demandé comment quelqu’un comme Charles Xavier pouvait exister, comment quelqu’un pouvait se permettre d’être aussi gentil, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Mais ici, ce soir, tu ne le remets pas en question. Tu ne penses même pas. Tu ne t’occupes même plus de savoir d’où vient la lumière – elle vient, c’est suffisant.


End file.
